Irresistible Forces
by Twifan2727
Summary: Bella works for a popular restaurant whose schedule is hectic. One day at work gets her a date with Doctor Edward Cullen. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her, will she be able to let Edward all the way in?
1. Bella POV

Another new story. I had plan doing this story for awhile now and hopefully you all love it.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

**BPov:**

"Shit i'm running late." I said and hurry out my door for work. I was never late and this time I was and if I was late she was gonna be pissed and if she's pissed that's not a good sight to see. I really need this job so one day I can become a Chef for my own restaurant, find the perfect man and fall in love, have kids and get married but all of that must wait, for now that's all gotta wait. I finally arrived at work and when I walk inside their was my boss, Jessica Stanley standing in front of me.

"Your late, Miss Swan."

"I know, i'm sorry it won't happen again, I promise." I said

"It better not or your fired. Now get to work." Jessica said and walk away. I headed back to the kitchen and was greeted by my good pals. My gay pal Jacob Black who I adore completely and my full of energy friend Angela.

"Well, well, Ballerina finally shows up."

"Seriously Jake can't you think of a different nickname for me?"

"Nope, sorry girlfriend. So why you late? Your never late." Jake said

"I was only late for one day, it's not gonna happen again." I said

"Morning Bella."

"Hey Angela."

"So boss was giving you a hard time huh." Angela said

"It was no big deal she just told me to not be late again."

"Yeah or she will fire you. I heard her say it." Angela said

"See that's why you need to leave this place and work somewhere else where your boss will respect you." Jake said

"It's not that easy I need this job. I can't quit or get fired." I said

"I didn't know this was a place for discussion." Jessica asked standing behind me.

"We weren't talking I was just getting ready to work." I said

"Good cause I need you to do a favor for me. I have a rich family here who needs food in them. Do you think you can handle it without being clumsy or fucking around with other people."

"Yes, Miss Stanley." I said

"Good, now the Cullens are waiting." she said

"Don't screw this up Bella, that family are my best customers." Jessica said and walked away. A waitress was taking their order and headed towards me.

"Man those Cullens are never picky on choosing something to eat." she said handing me the order.

"Wow they really love chicken."

"That's what they usually get. Oh and the one Cullen wants the Swan special." she said and walk away. The Swan special, oh my god someone wants to taste one of my dishes. I can't believe one of the Cullens wants to eat my dish. I headed to work and cook three Chicken Fajita Soup and one Swan special. I had to make this right for my boss. I just can't get fired.

"Orders are up Angela." I yelled

"Yup, got them." she said and grab them. She walk to the Cullens and gave them their food. She headed back and was looking flushed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Those Cullen men are so hot." she said and look back towards them. I looked over as well and the Cullen men sitting with two beautiful ladies.

"Apparently, the blond is haired gentleman and the women with the green blouse is his wife and the other two our their kids. I stared at this drop dead gorgeous men. He was extremely hot, no sexy, like a sex-god. His smile was to die for, his bronze hair, what I wouldn't give to put my hands through it, he was so sexy and why the hell can't I take my eyes off of him. Suddenly he look up and saw me staring at him. 'Oh crap he's looking at me and smiling? Edward Cullen is smiling at me?' I looked away and blushed.

"Oh my god what the hell was that?" Angela asked

"What was what?"

"Edward Cullen just smiled at you."

"So it was just a smile."

"Bella, are you lacking on the job?" Jessica asked

"Um, no Miss Stanley." I said

"Then get back to work." She said

"Excuse me." I heard someone say and I looked and was looking into the eyes of the sex god himself.

"Mister Cullen what can I help you with?" Jessica asked

"I was wondering who made my dish, it's excellent and I wanna thank the chef." he said and look at me, "Did you make it?" he asked me.

"Who Miss Swan? No I did." Jessica said. 'What? When did she become a chef?' And taking credit for something I work hard on.'

"Really?" He asked and look over to me.

"Yes, I'm glad your family loves my special." Jessica said, "This dish was so hard to work on."

"Yes it's very delicious. I really enjoyed the Swan special." he said

"The Swan special?" Jessica asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, that is what you call it right?" he asked

"Um," Jessica said but couldn't say anything

"And I could of swear my father mentioning your last name being Stanley, Jessica," he asked.

"Yes that's right."

"So I think taking credit for someone else work is extremely ignorant." He said. Jessica didn't say anything cause she was embarrassed and walk away. He turned back to me and smiled, "Are assume your Miss Swan?"

"Yes, please call me Bella."

"Bella, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble at all."

"It's fine, I can handle my boss, so what can I help you with Mister Cullen?"

"Please call me Edward." "Oh damn, his name sounds so sexy.'

"Edward."

"I just wanna say how amazing the food was especially the Swan special which I now know your made."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

"I also came over here for something else."

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering what your doing on Friday night?"

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Would you go out with me then?" He asked. 'Oh my god, Edward Cullen is asking me out on a date? Oh God breathe Bella.'

"Um, I...."

"She loved too." I heard Angela said.

"Great." he said and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here's my number and is okay if I have yours Bella?"

"Um, yes." I said and wrote my number on a piece of paper as well along with my address, "My address is on there also." I said and handed to him.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up on Friday around eight o'clock?"

"Yes, eight is fine."

"Okay, see you later Bella." he said and walked away.

"Holy crap...." I said

"I know what you mean, Edward Cullen ask you out, I'm so jealous of you right now." Angela said

"Who was that dark and handsome man that was talking with you?" Jake asked

"That is Edward Cullen, Bella date Friday night." Angela said

"You have a date with Edward Cullen?"

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Bella do you have any idea who Edward Cullen is?"

"Am I suppose to know?"

"Edward Cullen is the most richest, single, bachelor, ever."

"So he's rich, big deal." I said

"He's also a doctor." Angela said. 'A doctor? No fucking way.'

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yup," Jake said

"Oh god. Okay I need you two to help me pick out my outfit for the date."

"Yes, shopping spree. I'm so there." Angela said

"Same with me, maybe I can find a good looking man to take home with me." Jake said

"Funny Jake. Well It looks like my shift is over with. Time for me to get out of here."

"Not so fast Bella." Jessica said, "After your little stunt with me and Edward, your working late tonight, oh as for your precious date on Friday, you might as well cancel cause your working late that night as well."

"What? You can't do that." I said

"I just did, and if you don't like it quit." Jessica said and left.

"God she's such a bitch." Jake said

"What am I gonna do, I'm so looking forward to my date Friday."

"Quit Bella, you don't need her or this job. There are all kinds of opportunity out there." Angela said

"You two don't get it, if I didn't have this job I would be a nobody."

"Look it's up to you but you can't give up on the date Friday." Angela said and walk away.

"Bella, don't think with your mind, think with your heart. Choose what you want and what your heart desires." Jake said and left. 'I knew my friends were right. I mean I've never hardly date and it would be nice to get out from my busy schedule but then there's my job that I really love besides the fact that my boss is a real bitch. Man Bella you have so much to think about.'

* * *

Okay so that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.

R&R please


	2. Edward Pov

Chapter Two: Asking Her Out

EPov:

"So this is the place." I said as I walk inside with my family into Stanley. I really popular restaurant downtown Chicago. I usually never have dinner with the family but ever since I got promoted at the hospital and my family found out they wanted to celebrate. Well I usually would say no but I hardly see them.

"This is a great place to eat. We should all get our usually." I heard Alice say. We all gather to our table and watched as they waiter or should I say waitress come by with our menus.

"Good evening welcome to Stanley's." I heard her say as she place the menus on the table, "I will let you all take your time and I'll be back to take your orders." she said and walk away.

"So Edward, how does it feel to be promoted?" I heard my mother say.

"It's fine, I'm honored." I said

"I'm really proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad."

"Mister and Miss Cullen, how are you?"

"Jessica hi, you look lovely dear."

"Well thank you Miss Cullen, so do you. How are you all tonight?"

"Were good Jessica thank you."

"If you all need anything at all let me know, the same with you Edward." I saw her smiled as she walked away.

"God could she be any hornier." Alice said, and it made me laugh.

"I think it's cute that she likes you Edward. You should ask her out."

"Um, no thank you. She's really not my type Mom."

"Well, you don't know that. She could be really nice."

"Yeah well i'm really not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Can we all just forget about that and enjoy a terrific day." Carlisle said

"I agree with..." I suddenly was saying when I spot the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on, "Wow."

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked

"That girl over there talking with Jessica who is she?"

"I'm not sure little brother."

"She's beautiful." I said. Suddenly our waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hello I'm Angela and I'll be taking your orders."

"Hello Angela, we would all love to try the chicken special." Carlisle said

"Actually i'm gonna try something different. How is the Swan special here?" I asked

"Um, it's terrific my friend makes it." Angela said

"That's what I want then."

"Great choice and I'll be back with your orders." Angela said as I watch her leave to talk with the girl i'm fascinated with.

"God that girl is beautiful Alice I can't take my eyes off her."

"Then when your done eating go ask her out." Alice said. Angela came back with our food. I took one bite and let out a soft moan.

"Wow this is delicious."

"Let me taste Edward." Alice said and took a bite.

"Your right this is fantastic." She said. I suddenly heard giggling and look over to that girl. I just stared at her and couldn't help but smile. She was remarkably beautiful. She look over and saw that I was watching her. I smiled and she blush turning away.

"I'll be right back." I said and walk towards her. When I got there I over heard Jessica talking with her.

"Bella, are you lacking on the job?" Jessica asked

"Um, no Miss Stanley." I said

"Then get back to work." She said

"Excuse me." I said and look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mister Cullen what can I help you with?" Jessica asked

"I was wondering who made my dish, it's excellent and I wanna thank the chef." I said and look at her, "Did you make it?" I asked.

"Who Miss Swan? No I did." Jessica said.

"Really?" He asked and look over to me.

"Yes, I'm glad your family loves my special." Jessica said, "This dish was so hard to work on."

"Yes it's very delicious. I really enjoyed the Swan special." I said

"The Swan special?" Jessica asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, that is what you call it right?" I asked, looking over at brown eyes.

"Um," Jessica said but couldn't say anything

"And I could of swear my father mentioning your last name being Stanley, Jessica," I said

"Yes that's right."

"So I think taking credit for someone else work is extremely ignorant." I said. Jessica didn't say anything cause she was embarrassed and walk away. I turned my attention back to the girl and smiled, "I assume your Miss Swan?"

"Yes, please call me Bella."

"Bella, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble at all."

"It's fine, I can handle my boss, so what can I help you with Mister Cullen?"

"Please call me Edward."

"Edward."

"I just wanna say how amazing the food was especially the Swan special which I now know you made."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

"I also came over here for something else."

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering what your doing on Friday night?"

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Would you go out with me then?" I asked. 'Please say yes beautiful.'

"Um, I...."

"She loved too." I heard Angela said.

"Great." I said and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here's my number and is it okay if I have yours Bella?"

"Um, yes." she said and wrote her number on a piece of paper, "My address is on there as well."

"Thanks, I'll pick you up on Friday around eight o'clock?" I asked

"Yes, eight is fine."

"Okay, see you later Bella." I said and walked away heading back to my family.

"Your smiling? Did you ask her out? What's her name?" Alice asked

"Slow down their Alice. Yes I ask her out, and her name is Bella."

"Bella what? Did she say yes."

"Bella Swan and yes she said yes."

"Wait she's the one that made your dish?" My mother asked

"Yes. Now I just need to figure out where to take her."

"Take her to that place by the lake. It's so romantic there."

"Sure I can do that." I said

"After the date is over I don't care how late it is call me with details."

"Fine Alice." I said. When we were all finish eating, we paid and left but before I did I took one more glance at Bella, smiled and walk away.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise :)**

**R&R please and thank u  
**


	3. The Date

_Thank you everyone for all the reviews and for reading my story I really appreciate it. Now on with the next chapter._

_Chapter Three: The Date_

**BPov:**

I was pacing back and forth at the restaurant deciding on what to do. I didn`t wanna quit because I needed this job and I also wanted to have my date with Edward tonight.

"I can`t believe your still figuring out what to do Bella. I mean you don`t need Jessica shit. Just quit and find somewhere else to work at."

"Angela is right Bellerina."

"I need this job. This is all important to me. I can`t leave."

"So your just gonna stay here tonight and forget all about your date with Edward?"

"That`s right she is." I heard Jessica say and turn around to look at her.

"Your such a bitch Jessica. Bella did nothing but show you and this restaurant respect."

"I`m a bitch huh? Well guess what Angela, your fired."

"What? Jessica wait don`t fire her." I said

"It`s fine Bella cause I was gonna quit anyways."

"I quit as well." Jake said and through his apron on the counter, "Bella you should quit as well."

"I can`t Jake. I need this job."

"I am sorry Bella but you are making a terrible mistake working for her." He said and I watch him and Angela walk out.

"Now that`s over with, you better get back to work."

"Yes Jessica."

"That`s Miss Stanley to you Bella."

"Yes Miss Stanley." I said and watch Jessica leave into the back as I went back to work.

* * *

It was going on pass eight O`clock now and I was still working at the restaurant. I was finishing up an order when I saw Edward walking inside. I gasp when he saw me and started walking towards me. My god that man looks so good in a tux.

"There you are."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was so excited for this date I had with this girl tonight. When I got to her place her friend said she was stuck working. Thought I`d come by and see if she is busy still or if she can get away."

"I am so sorry. I wasn`t suppose to be working tonight but I got stuck doing tonight`s shift."

"Don`t be sorry. Look if your still busy we can do a date again another time."

"She is busy. Did I not tell you to not speak with people."

"Jessica he came and talk to be, I did not wanna be rude."

"I do not care, if I see you talking with anyone else again and not working at all you will be fired that is your last warning." I heard her said. I look up at Edward who was furious. His fists were tight and he just snap.

"Wow you are such a bitch Jessica. What`s the matter Mike not fucking you enough."

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?

"I think you heard me. Mike not pleasing you enough? Is that why your always flirting with me, cause you think I will fuck you? News flash Jess, I want nothing to do with you because you're a heartless bitch."

"You fucking asshole. You just wait until my daddy finds out about this. He will banned you and your family from here."

"Be my guess, your food tastes like shit here anyways, well beside the Swan special, that was delicious." He said and wink at me, making me smiled.

"Oh you think that is funny Bella, your fucking fired." Jessica said. I finally had a enough and look at her.

"That`s just find with me. My friends are right you're a bitch." I said and threw my apron at her, "Take this fucking job and shove it up your ass bitch." I said and grab Edward hand, "Get me the fuck out of here please."

"With pleasure Miss Swan." He said as we both walk out of the restaurant hearing the annoying scream from Jessica.

* * *

Me and Edward walk up to my house laughing as we enter. I had such a blast yelling at Jessica and throwing my apron at her.

"That was amazing. The way her face look when you said all those things to her, that was hilarious Edward."

"Yeah that was fun. I can`t stand that women. She always wanted me but she just isn`t my type." He said. I smiled and took my coat off and hung it up.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink? I have beer? Water? Juice?"

"Water would be great." He said. I grab to bottles of water and walk over and sat on the couch with him.

"So Edward Cullen, you said Jessica isn`t your type, what is your type exactly?"

"Well Miss Swan, I like brunettes. They have a great sense of humour. Especially this one lady, when she smiles it really makes me smile." He said and look over at me. I smiled and blush.

"Well whoever this lady is must be pretty lucky to know you."

"And I am lucky to know her." He said and moved closer to me. God he smell so good. All I wanna do is just pull him to me and kiss him so fucking badly. I look up at him and watch as he lean in and move his head closer to mine. Oh god he was gonna kiss me. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat and back away from Edward and saw Jake and Angela standing there.

"Oh please do not interrupt. Continue."

"Shut up Jake." I said and got up off the couch.

"Bella why are you home? Shouldn`t you be still working."

"No I actually quit. Well no I got fired but I didn`t care. You two were right, she was a bitch."

"I agree with you on that." Edward said and placed a hand on my back, "Hi, I know we met already but I am Edward Cullen." He said and shook Jake hand.

"Jacob Black, Bellarina best friend, nice to meet you handsome." He said and I laugh at Edward expression.

"Jake stop hitting on Edward." Angela said and shook Edward hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward I am Angela Webber, Bella best friend as well."

"Hey Angela. Nice to meet you."

"So have you two go on the date yet?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" I yelled

"What? I`m being serious."

"No we haven`t yet. But it is still early we can still go out if you want." Edward asked

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure." He said and smiled

"Okay I am just gonna take a fast shower and change." I said and walk towards the bathroom.

"Bella I will help you." Angela said and walk towards the bathroom as well.

"And I will just stay and talk with Edward."

"Jacob Daniel Black, do not hit on him." I yelled**  
**

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"So you gonna tell me where your taking me?"

"Nope. It`s a surprise."

"Not even a hint, pretty please."

"Sorry Bella." He said and smiled as I pout. He kept driving until he finally stop. I look over to my right and gasp.

"Oh my god, are we at the Berghoff?"

"Yes we are."

"I have always wanted to eat here. This is my favourite restaurant. How did you know I like this place?"

"Jake and Angela." He said and got out and opened my door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said and got out of car and walk with him towards the restaurant.

"Good evening Mister Cullen."

"Good evening Marcus. I have a table for two tonight."

"Yes please let me show you to your table." He said as we follow him. Edward pulled my chair out for me and smiles.

"Thank you Edward."

"My pleasure beautiful." He said and sat in his chair.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you Marcus." Edward said as Marcus walk away.

"You must be popular here."

"Yes me and my family come here a lot." He said as the waiter came to our table.

"Good Evening I am Lauren and I will be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with a beverage Mister Cullen." She said and I look up to see her only staring at him and not me. What the fuck? Was she flirting with my date?

"Yes Lauren I will like some water, Bella what would you like?"

"Water as well please." I said.

"Okay I will get your water and be back to take your order Mister Cullen." She said and walk away.

"Wow. What a bitch." I whisper and watch as Edward laugh. Lauren return with only one glass of water and I was suddenly furious, "Excuse me Laurie." I said as she turn to me and glare.

"It`s Lauren."

"Yeah whatever. Look we wanted two glasses of water not one so do you think you can, oh I don`t know stop flirting with my date and march your skinny ass back there and get another water." I said and glare at her. She was not happy at all and march back.

"Wow remind me to never upset you Miss Swan." Edward said and smiled.

"I am sorry but she was flirting with you and I did not like it." I said and frown.

"Is someone jealous?" He said and smirk

"I am not jealous, it was rude of her to be hitting on you right in front of me." I said and watch as Lauren arrived with another water.

"Are you ready to order your food Mister Cullen." She said and glare at me, and of course I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes Lauren we both are. I will have the Wiener Schnitzel. Bella what do you want."

"I`m gonna have the Chicken Schnitzel please." I said

"Great choices I will be right back." She said and walk away.

"God I do not like her." I said and took a sip of my water as Edward chuckled.

* * *

We ate a food as it arrived. Me and Edward talked about our lives, family and friends. I was having a really fun time.

"So you have no sisters or brothers at all."

"Nope. I was the only kid. My mother had me at a very young age. She is a author and my father is the chief of police."

"Wow an police officer huh? Your father must have scared all of your dates away with his guns." He said and laughed.

"Not really just one guy but that is a long story for another time, um what about you, do you have siblings?"

"I do I have a sister and a brother."

"Wow what are they like?"

"Alice is nuts and Emmett is a big dork." He said and laugh.

"Well that`s nice I guess." I said and laugh, "How about your parents?"

"My mother is a interior designer and my father is a doctor as well."

"Wow I`ve actually wanted to be a interior designer before."

"You did?"

"Yeah but one day I just started cooking and it made me feel alive. Cooking helps me relax and just be free." I said and sigh.

"Bella I am so sorry about early today. I know how much you loved working there."

"It`s okay I mean i`m sure there is other places I can work at." I said

"Is everything okay here Mister Cullen." Lauren asked.

"Yes Lauren thank you."

"Your welcome and if you need anything, and I do mean anything let me know." Lauren said and put her hand on Edward shoulder. I slap my fist down on the table and got out of my seat and glare at Lauren.

"Okay that does it. You have been hitting on my date all night. Can`t you fucking take a hint and realize he doesn`t wanna have anything to do with you." I said and saw that everyone including Edward was watching me.

"Excuse but who the hell do you think you are?" Lauren asked

"I am his date and I advise you to take your hands off him before I removed them myself."

"Is everything okay here?" I heard Marcus asked

"No. I am sorry but this women is rude. She keeps hitting on my date and ignore me all night. She is a very terrible waitress."

"I am so sorry Miss..."

"Bella you can call me Bella." I said

"Well Bella again I am sorry, Lauren go in the back, I will be there to talk with you after."

"But daddy..."

"Now Lauren." He said as she stomp her foot and storm off.

"I am terrible sorry I did not mean to make a scene in your restaurant Marcus."

"That`s is alright my dear. Mister Cullen this women is beautiful, she is a keeper."

"That she is Marcus." He said and I look at him and smiled.

"Well if you excuse me I have to go deal with my daughter. Oh and your food is on me Mister Cullen." He said and walk away.

"Well that was fun." Edward said and laugh.

"I feel so embarrassed right now." I said

"Don`t be." He said and got out of his seat, "Come on, let`s get out of here." He said offering me his hand. I took it and got up, walking out of the restaurant with Edward.

* * *

Edward drove me back to my house. We walk up the steps and stare at one another. He grab my hands and smiled at me.

"I had a really good time tonight and I was hoping we can do it again."

"Me too. And I am free Friday night that`s if you are."

"I will have to check my schedule and get back to you." He said and tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Can I kiss you?" He asked and all I could do was nod my head. I watch as he moved in and gently press his lips to mine. It was the most amazing feeling ever. This was by far the best kiss I have ever share with a man. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as I wrap my arms around his neck. We kept moving our lips together, deeping the kiss. I had to pull away now before I took this man right here and now. I pulled away and tried to catch my breath.

"Wow." I said and look up at him.

"My thoughts exactly." He said and smiled, kissing my forehead, "Goodnight Bella, and I can`t wait for our next date."

"Me too, goodnight Edward." I said and watch as he headed back to his car and drove away. I walk into my home and was awaited by Angela and Jake.

"So was he a good kisser or what?" Jake asked

"Were you two spying on us kissing?" I asked

"You two kiss?" Angela asked with her jaw wide opened

"What? Wait you two didn`t spy then?"

"No but oh my god what was the kiss like?" Jake asked and I just blush, "Oh that good huh?"

"Okay yes it was fucking amazing now if you excuse me I am tired and I will tell you all about the date tomorrow. Night." I said and walk into my room and squeal jumping up and down and flopping on my bed. I cannot wait for my next date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

That`s the end of the chapter

R&R PRETTY PLEASE!


	4. Breakfast at Alley Cats

_Here`s the next chapter._

_I Don`t Own Any Twilight Character. SM Does! _

**Chapter Four: New Relationship, New Job**

Bpov:

I woke up with a big smile on my face. My date with Edward last night was so amazing. Not only did I have dinner with him but we kiss. I smiled and giggled, getting out of bed and taking a shower. Once I was done, I head into the kitchen, where Angela and Jacob were sitting.

"Yes she is up now sweet cheeks. Oh well then can I call you sexy. No huh. What can I call you then?" Jacob asked. I frown at him wondering who he was talking too, "Just Edward." He said and I spit my coffee out and ran over and grab the phone off of Jacob.

"Edward. I am so sorry about Jacob."

"That`s okay Bella."

"It`s not okay. Hold on one second. Jacob Black if you keep hitting on him I am going to kick your ass do you hear me." I yelled

"Okay Bells, no need to be mean."

"Okay Edward I am back." I said

"Remind me never to make you angry love." He said. Love? Did he just call me love?

"Sorry I just don`t like people flirting with something that`s mine." I said and glare at Jacob

"Yours huh?" Edward asked

"Um...Um..."

"Relax Bella, I like that I am yours cause you are mine as well." He said and I blushed really hard.

"So what are you um..um doing today?" I asked and he laugh a little.

"Nothing really. I have today off and thought maybe I visit a beautiful lady today." He said. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I look over at Jacob and Angela and they frown, "Edward are you at my door?"

"Maybe. Why don`t you answer it love." He said. I walk to the door and look through the peep hole and squeal, opening the door and hug Edward tight, "Hello beautiful."

"What are you doing here? I mean I am happy your here."

"I wanted to see you gorgeous."

"Come inside Edward." I said pulling on his hand.

"Why hello there Edward." Jacob said and lick his lips.

"Jake, what did I say before, stop flirting with him." I said and smack his shoulder.

"Ow okay I will stop." He said and rub his shoulder. Edward laugh and held his hand out for Jake to shake it.

"Nice to see you again Jacob." Edward said and went over to shake Angela hand, "You too Angela."

"Nice to see you as well Edward."

"So are you here to take me to breakfast?" I asked

"Sure am love."

"Okay well let`s hurry so Jake doesn`t flirt with you again." I said and glare at Jake. Jake stuck his tongue out and Edward laugh. I grab Edward hand and we walk outside.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I know this place where we won`t be interrupted." Edward said and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and sat inside his car. Edward got in his side and drove off, "Have you ever heard of Little Branch Cafe on Prairie Ave."

"Oh My God No We Can`t Go There."

"Why not Bella?"

"Because my mother works there."

"And that`s a bad thing because..."

"Me and my mother have not talk in a very long time. She tries to get in touch but I ignore her." I said and sigh.

"Hey we can go somewhere else Bella. We can go to my sister place. She owes her own restaurant."

"Okay. I`m sorry."

"Hey you don`t need to be sorry love." He said and kept driving.

"Do you mind if I turn your radio on."

"Not at all, go ahead." He said and I turn the radio on and smiled when my favorite song came on.

"I love this song."

"Really Bella, New Kids On The Block."

"What? They were are the best. They still are."

"Still are? I thought they broke up."

"They did Edward but they got back together. They even went our tour with The Backstreet Boys. It was so amazing."

"You went to that?"

"Of course with Angela and Jacob."

"Jacob went?" He asked

"Yup. We were in the front row and Jacob yelled to Donnie to take off his shirt and he did. It was so hot." I said and laughed.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?" I asked

"Of you laughing. It sounds beautiful." He said and I blush. We arrived to Alley Cats and walk inside.

"Alley Cats?" I asked and look at Edward with a confuse look.

"It was my sister idea. She decided to put her name and her favorite animal together. Alice for Alley and cats."

"Oh well that`s very creative."

"It really isn`t." I heard someone say and watch as a short petite girl with pixie hair come up and hug Edward.

"Hello baby brother."

"Hey Alley Cat. We came here to eat." He said and suddenly Alice was hugging me.

"Um, hello." I said and look over at Edward as he just laughs.

"Bella it is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"And I have heard nothing of you."

"Oh i`m sorry I`m Alice Whitlock, Edward brother."

"It`s nice to meet you Alice."

"Come on you two, I will show you to a table." She said and we follow her. We sat down and look at the menus.

"Would you both like something to drink?"

"I will have a coffee Alice."

"Make that two sis." Edward said.

"Okay I will be back." She said and walk off skipping.

"Your sister is cool." I said and giggled.

"Yeah I guess." He said and chuckles, "So Miss Swan, do you have any siblings."

"Um, no. How many siblings do you have?"

"I have two siblings. Alice and Emmett."

"I would have loved to have sisters and brothers. It suck to be the only kid."

"Why? You can have everything if your the only kid."

"Yeah but I never did." I said and look down at her lap. I felt Edward grab my hand and look up at him.

"Tell me what happen." He asked.

"What makes you think something happen."

"By the look in your eyes, I can tell that something terrible happen to you or to someone who you loved maybe." He asked and before I can answer him his sister came back.

"So what are we all ordering?" Alice asked. I look away from Edward and at the menu.

"I`m gonna have your early bird special."

"Great. How do you want your eggs."

"Scrambled."

"And your toast, white or brown."

"Brown please."

"And you Edward?"

"I will have the same. Scrambled eggs and brown toast."

"Great. Will be back." She said and walk off.

"Bella, i`m sorry if it seem like I was trying to dig into your personal life, I just worry about you that`s all." He said. `He worries about me? Oh how adorable.`

"I know that Edward and trust me, there`s nothing wrong. Everything in my life was perfect." I said and suddenly I saw Jessica walk into Alley Cats and I groan, "Great just what I don`t want."

"What`s wrong?"

"Jessica just walk inside and she`s heading over this way." I said and groan again.

"Why hello Edward, nice to see you here." She said and place a hand on his shoulder. I look at her hand then up at her and shot her a dirty look.

"Jessica I`m on a date. You do remember Bella." Edward said. Jessica look over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Edward when are you gonna wake up and realize that I am more women for you then this little bitch will ever be." Jessica said.

"Bitch? Really Jessica your the bitch." I said

"You know it is so much better at the restaurant now. I am so glad you are fired. I made a great choice." She said and smiled turning back to Edward, "Like I said, you can have so much fun with me then with her." She said and ran her hand up his arm. I really had enough of this slut. I got out of my seat and grab Jessica arm and bent it back causing Jessica to yelp.

"Keep your fucking hands off my man." I said

"Your hurting me."

"Oh please I am not hurting you that hard."

"Let go of me you bitch." She said and I let her go. She turn around to slap me but Alice stop her.

"I would think twice before you slap my friend." Alice said and I smiled.

"But Alice you saw what she did. She hurt me."

"And you deserve it." Alice said.

"What? Alice we are friends, how can you say that." Jessica asked.

"You were never my friend. Now get out of my restaurant."

"Alice wait I wanna say one more thing to her before she leaves." I said and walk up to her, "Make no mistake about it, you ever put your nasty hands on my man again, you will regret it. I don`t care who you are, he is mine." I said and walk over to Edward and kiss him hard on the lips. I pulled away from Edward and watch as Jessica scream walking outside. I turn around at Edward and saw that his eyes were filled with lust and passion.

"Damn Bella, you sure know how to make a scene." Alice said. I could not say anything back as Edward grab me and kiss me again. God he`s so good at kissing. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moan. Oh God I am getting so turn on here right now. Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head and I pulled away from Edward. I turn and glare at Alice.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Sorry but you two are making out in my restaurant. I mean if I did not stop you two, you will be fucking like bunnies." Alice said. I look around the restaurant and saw everyone staring at us and I blush.

"God I`m so sorry Alice."

"I`m not." Edward said and smirk. I slap him playfully and giggled.

* * *

After me and Edward finish breakfast, he drove me back home. We walk to my door and stood there staring at each other.

"I had a great time." I said.

"Me too." He said and lean in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he place his hands on my butt. I started to laugh and he pulled back and look at me.

"What`s so funny?" He asked

"Your hands are on my butt."

"And that`s funny because."

"It`s not I was just surprise cause no one ever touch my butt before."

"She`s lying Edward, I touch her butt before." Jacob yelled. I groan as Edward laugh.

"You don`t count Jake." I yelled.

"Do I even wanna know why he touch your butt."

"We went out for drinks one night and this girl was hitting on me and she said I was hot but my ass was not so Jake touch, no smack and touch my ass telling the girl she was nuts cause I had a terrific ass." I said and giggled.

"Well Jake is right you do have a terrific ass." He said and rub it. I hide my face against his chest and blush. I felt Edward lift my chin and he smiled.

"I love when you blush." He said and kiss me. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth and I moan loud. I felt his hands go to my butt again, my hands running through his hair. We were both kiss with so much lust, and passion.

"Hey Edward, cup a field, I heard chicks like that." Jacob yelled. Edward pulled away from me and chuckled.

"I really hate him." I said

"No you don`t. You love me girl." Jacob yelled again. I groan and rolled my eyes.

"I`m going to head off now. I will call you later okay." Edward said

"Okay." I said and pulled him to me and kiss him. When we pulled away he smiled.

"I love when we do that." He said, making me giggle, "Okay, later gorgeous."

"Bye." I said and watch him walk away. I smiled and walk inside. I headed towards the living room and saw Angela and Jacob sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Angela."

"Yes Bella."

"Move." I said. I watch as she moved and jump on Jacob but he saw me coming and moved, running to his room. I ran after him and pound on his door, "Open this door Jacob Daniel Black."

"No way." He yelled.

"You have to come out sometime." I said and flop back down onto my couch. Angela came over and sat down smiling, "What Angela."

"How was breakfast?" She asked.

"It went great until Jessica came in." I said

"Oh no what did she do."

"Well she was obviously ignoring me and hitting on Edward in front of me."

"Oh what a slut." Angela said, making me laugh.

"She had her hands all over Edward, so I grab her arm and told her to keep her hands of my man. She was going to hit me but Edward sister Alice stop her and told her to leave her restaurant."

"Wow. I wish I was there to see it all."

"Oh I`m not finish. I told Jessica that if she ever put her nasty hands on my man again she will regret it." I said and blush.

"Oh your blushing what happen?" Angela asked.

"I kinda made out with Edward in front of Jessica, his sister and the whole entire restaurant. Edward sister had to stop us."

"Damn it. I miss seeing Edward naked, that`s bullshit." Jacob yelled from the hallway. Angela started laughing and I just rolled my eyes.

"So you both seem to be hitting it off really good."

"Yeah. I really like him Angela." I said and sigh.

"I feel like there`s a but coming."

"But what if this all blows up and things don`t work out."

"Bella, what happen in the past is in the past."

"I know but..."

"No buts Bella." Jacob yelled and walk over to sit on the couch by me, "What happened between you and that dick was not your fault. He was to blame."

"I just don`t want this..whatever this is with me and Edward to work."

"It will. Bella i know you two haven`t been dating long but I can tell that man is crazy about you." Jacob said. I look over at Angela and she smiled.

"He`s right Bella." Angela said. I smiled and got up to grab a glass of water and took a sip, walking back to the couch.

"Thanks you two, your both are awesome. Oh and Jacob." I said and he look up, as I dump my glass of water all over his head, "That`s for interrupting mine and Edward make out session." I said. Jacob sat there in shock and finally got up to grab me but I ran fast into my room and lock my door. I laugh as I heard him cussing and pounding on the door. I jump on my bed, turning my radio as I sat there, thinking my friends were right, everything was going to be fine with mine and Edward relationship.

* * *

Well that`s the end of that chapter. sorry if it seems short.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
